How NOT to write an Eva WAFF.
by ShinRyuKen
Summary: Formerly known as Your Soft Touch. An example of how to NOT write and Evangelion WAFF (Do not review the story. I know it sucks, I wish I had never wrote it)
1. Default Chapter

Your soft Touch - Part One  Your soft touch.

An Evangelion fanfiction by ShinRyuKen

Disclaimer: I don't own Eva or any of the characters, Gainax does... I think. I don't really pay much attention to these details. Anyhow, this fic is set during Episode 16, only the story is changed a slight bit.

Chapter 1 - Now I see

Asuka Langley Souryu sat in a chair in Misato's apartment, where she now lived with Shinji. Her head was resting on the table next to her, and she tapped her finger on the table as she tried to think of something to do. Then she had a thought,

"Hey Shinji, you wanna kiss me?" she asked in an innocent voice.

"Huh, uh what?" Young Ikari was stunned, to say the least.

"Kissing, you know. Have you ever done it?" Asuka questioned Ikari further.

"Uh uh." Shinji shook his head.

"So let's do it!" Asuka grinned and sat up straight.

"Ugh, but why?" Shinji jumped slightly.

"I got nothing else to do." Asuka said sweetly, as if trying to seduce young Shinji.

"Uh, that's your reason?" Shinji replied, "You're weird."

"Afraid to kiss a girl on the anniversary of your mom's death? Is she watching from up in heaven?" mocked Asuka.

"That's not it..."

"Or are you scared?!"

"I'm not afraid, pucker up!"

"Right, did you brush your teeth?"

"Yeah."

"Then here I come..."

Asuka and Shinji leaned in towards each other, their lips lightly brushing together. They closed their eyes and Shinji's face turned a little red as Asuka planted her soft red lips against his. Shinji wrapped his arms around Asuka's waist and let a small moan escape his lips. Asuka reached up and put her arms around Shinji's neck to pull him closer. After kissing for what seemed an eternity, Asuka pulled away, a small smile crossing her face. It was a smile unlike any Shinji had ever seen on Asuka, her eyes were watery, her smile was small, yet stood out quite profusely, and her face was flushed. Shinji himself, looked rather much the same. Neither of them said anything for a afew minutes. That is, until someone broke the silence.

"Well, aren't you going to say anything, Baka?" Asuka laughed as she spoke.

"Asuka..." Shinji sighed and hugged her close to him.

The next day,

Asuka and Shinji lay together in Shinji's bed, their arms wrapped around each other. Both of the children had a smile on their faces, and both were sound asleep. The front door to the apartment slowly open and Misato Katsuragi stumbled in, still a little tipsy from all the drinking she had taken part in with Kaji. She fumbled for the light switch then carefully attempted to regain her footing.

"Sh... hick...Shinshji?" Misato mumbled.

"Oshka?"

_"They must be asleep."_ Misato thought and walked into Shinji's room, only to find the two teenagers sharing the same bed. Misato was a little stunned, especially considering Asuka's usual reaction to Shinji was to hit, slap or yell at him.

"Aww... ain' dat sweet." Misato said then wandered into her room, then slumped down on the bed and fell into a light snoze.

Afew minutes after Misato returned home Asuka's eyes slowly openned then she blinked afew times, to adjust to the dim light coming through the window. Asuka rolled over to face the sleeping Shinji, and propped herself up on a shoulder. She gazed upon him for several minutes, brushing his hair aside, caressing his soft skin, admiring his flawless face. Shinji stirred slightly and openned his eyes, sighing contently.

"Morning Baka." Asuka chuckled.

"Mmmm... Mornin' Asuka." Shinji said in a sleepy but happy tone.

"You know what Shinji?" Asuka asked.

"What?" Shinji replied.

"You look really cute when you're asleep." Asuka laughed and pecked Shinji on the lips, then got up and stretched her arms and legs.

Shinji traced lines around Asuka's body with his eyes, absorbing it all in, she was indeed very beautiful. More so than he had first reallised. _"I've never seen Asuka like this,"_ Shinji though, then grinned, _"But it sure beats getting slapped and yelled at."_

"Shinji, I've discovered something else to..." Asuka stated.

"What might that be?" Shinji asked as he climbed out of bed.

"I... I think I'm in love with you..." Asuka claimed, with a serene look on her beautiful facade.

"And I, you. My beautiful Asuka..." Shinji said came from behind her, wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her softly on the neck.

_Only one thing, can quench my thirst,  
And this thing is my only desire,_

It's the only thing, I trully want,  
with all my heart and soul,

I cannot live without it,  
I think I'd rather die,

This is all I care about,  
so please just honor this wish.

Please don't let me go without,  
You warm, soft touch...

-----------

Well, I know it wasn't very long, but that's because I was eager to finish the first part. If I get a good response, I will continue, and the chapters will be longer. If not, I see no point in writing anymore. So please, just tell me what you think. :D

Oh, and the poem above is one writen by myself afew months ago, which inspired me to write this fanfic. And I know alot of people don't like Asuka at all, let alone the Shinji and Asuka pairing, and if you want to flame me, it's welcome!


	2. How does she feel?

Your soft Touch - Part Two  Your soft touch.

An Evangelion fanfiction by ShinRyuKen

Disclaimer: I don't own Eva or any of the characters, Gainax does... I think. I don't really pay much attention to these details. Anyhow, this fic is set during Episode 16, only the story is changed abit. Please excuse any OOCness, and Cheesiness, I'm feeling cheesy. ^_^;

Chapter 2 - How does she feel?

Asuka, Shinji and Rei all sat in the entry plugs as the sync test were taking place. Shinji was having trouble concentrating properly, after what happened recently with Asuka. Misato came along to look at the sync ratio's and was stunned. Then she grabbed the microphone excitedly.

"Hey Shinji, can you hear me?" Misato asked.

Shinji openned him eyes, "Hey Misato! How are my test scores going?"

"Great! You're number 1!" Misato gave Shinji a thumbs up.

_"What?! Him?! Better than me?! Oh, this is going to make things alot more fun..."_ Asuka thought to herself and growled slightly. Shinji smiled slightly and closed his eyes again as the test came to a finish.

On the way home Shinji heard a voice behind him, "Hey, Shinji!"

Shinji span around to see Asuka running up to meet him. Shinji smiled and waited for her to catch up. Asuka caught up to Shinji and stopped to catch her breath, then turned to face Shinji.

"Congratulations." Asuka said with a grin.

"Huh?" Shinji said. He knew Asuka and him were close now, but he didn't expect her to be so nice to him about this.

"What, do I have to spell it out for you, Third Child?" Asuka asked again, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Uh... thanks." Shinji sighed and hugged Asuka.

Asuka grinned deviously and broke the hug, then continued home with Shinji. Neither of them noticed Rei Ayanami was following close behind the couple, her as face passive as always. _"Something does not seem right..."_ she thought, then stopped following them, to head towards her own home. Pain. Asuka wanted him to feel more pain then he'd ever felt in his entire lifetime. Asuka had started this as a prank, something just to screw with his head. But now it was personal. HE beat her. No one could beat Asuka Langley Souryu! No one. Shinji could tell something was wrong now. Asuka would never congratulate him on beating her. No way, No how. Something was going on. Ofcourse, Shinji just brushed these thoughts aside. _"No, Asuka loves me. She said so..."_ Shinji convinced himself then continued to walk down the street.

Later that day, above a seemingly peaceful Tokyo-3, a strange object began to materialize. A huge black and white sphere now floated in the space which was once occupied by nothing more than air, the ground underneath it was darkened by the huge shadow. Afew minutes later inside NERV Head quarters, everyone was hurriedly doing their jobs. Every that is, except for Misato Katsuragi, who was no where to be seen. Finally, Misato rushed in panting.

"You're late Major!" Ritsuko yelled.

"Sorry!" Misato replied, "What's going on? The Fuji observation center..."

"Never detected it! It just suddenly appeared right above us!" Shigeru Aoba replied, looking up from the screen infront of him.

"Blood pattern is orange, no AT Field detected!" Yelled Hyuga.

"What is that thing?" Misato muttered under her breath.

"A new kind of Angel?" Ritsuko asked.

"Unknown, the Magi are with-holding their judgement on that!" Ritsuko's loyal assistant, Maya Ibuki replied

"Damn, another situation like this and Commander Ikari is not here again!" The frustrated Major, almost yelled.

Above the city Evangelion Units Zero, One and Two were getting into position around what they assumed to be an Angel. Eva 01 was armed with a pistol, 02 armed with a progressive Axe, and 00 was armed with a Positron Rifle. Inside each of the Eva's entry plugs, Misato's face appeared in the corner.

"Can you all hear me? I've sent you all of the current target data. That's literally all we know right now." Misato said, "Aproach it carefully and observe it's reaction, and if possible, try to lure it outside of the city. I want you to back up each other. Is that understood?"

"Yes maam. I'll take point!" Asuka said confidently over the com-link.

"No, that's my job!" Shinji's claimed, with a little more backbone than usual.

"Oooh, Shinji finally grows a spine eh? Okay, Unit 02 will back up Unit 01." Asuka chuckled as she cut off the com.

"Unit 00 will also back up Unit 01." stated Rei then closed her com also.

Above the Geofront, Evangelion Unit 01 crouched behind a building, Pistol ready, waiting for they other two to get in position. Shinji clenched his fist and openned up a com channel.

"Ayanami, Asuka, are you in position yet?" Shinji asked impatiently.

"Not yet." Rei replied calmly.

Asuka's reply however, was not so calm, "You know Eva's can't move that fast you twit!"

Asuka attempted to run around another building, only to be jerked back. Her umbilical cable was to short. "Shiest." She mumbled and released the cable, then openned up the building next to her and plugged a new cord into the back of her fearsome humanoid mecha, then continued around to get in position.

"Are you there?" Shinji muttered again.

Then finally he lost his patience and clenched his fist. _"Alright, I'll stop it myself."_ Shinji thought and monouvred his purple monstrosity around the building and fired of three shoots from his pistol with a vicious roar. Only for it to disappear into thin air! Everyone inside NERV HQ was shocked.

"It vanished!" Dr. Akagi yelled.

"Status?" Misato asked.

"Pattern blue, Angel confirmed! It's right beneath Unit 01!" Hyuga exclaimed.

Suddenly and out of nowhere, a large black shadow appeared and began to grow, Shinji thought nothing of it at first, until his Eva's foot, a car and a building all began to sink into the large black abyss.

"Uh, wha? A Shadow!" Shinji shreiked in suprise.

Desperately, Shinji fired off two shoots from his pistol at the shadow, which had absolutely no effect on the shadow's rate of growth, nor the speed at which his Eva sunk into it. Shinji cried out in fear.

"What the hell is this!? This can't be happening!" Shinji cried desperately.

"Shinji get out of there! Shinji!" Misato ordered the pilot.

"Ikari!" Ayanami gasped.

"Shinji! Get the hell out of there!" Asuka yelled.

"Mi-Misato! Asuka! What's going on!? Help Me! Misato! Misato!" Shinji pleaded as tears began to flow down his cheeks.

"Eject the plug, get him out of there!" Misato yelled out Maya, gasping for breath.

"No response! It's not working!" Maya replied helplessly.

"Can you hear me Misato?! MISATO!!!-" Shinji's voice was cut off as his Eva's head was fully submerged, with nothing left to be seen.

"SHINJI!" Misato cried.

"Asuka, Rei. Rescue Unit 01, hurry!" Misato ordered the pilots.

"What's the point in getting A's in tests but not in the real world?!" Asuka complained as she ran towards the sphere in the sky.

As Asuka's Eva 02 approached the target, Rei fired two earth shattering blasts at the sphere from her Positron rifle, however the sphere disappeared and the two blasts hit the building behind where it was.

"It's gone again!" Maya exclaimed.

"Asuka, watch the street!" Ritsuko order the young pilot.

"The Shadow!" Asuka yelled.

Asuka lept up onto the building and clutched on for dear life, then slammed her progressive Axe into the side of the building and used it to climb to the top, where she hoped she would be safe from the shadow that was causing the whole city to sink into the ground.

"The whole city is sinking!" Asuka gasped.

"Asuka, Rei. Pull back, get out of there!" Misato yelled, fearing that she might lose another pilot.

"Wha!-" Asuka began, then was cut off by Rei.

"But Shinji and Unit One are still in there." Rei sounded worried, which was an extremley rare occurance.

Asuka looked at the image of Rei in the corner of her entry plug, Rei had a look of concern on her face. A look of fear. A look of worry. And if Asuka had looked even closer, she would have noticed the look, of a mother.

"This is an order. Withdraw now..." Misato said uneasily.

Later that day, after being debreifed and excused from duty for a short while. Asuka sat down on a chair in the mess hall, her expression passive. Many things seemed to be running through her head. If she had taken point, it would've been her instead of Shinji... She had always liked Shinji since the moment she met him. He was brave when it mattered. He could have more backbone than most other people at times. And his smile, she loved his smile. But she never thought that she loved Shinji, not for a second. Not until now. Knowing that Shinji could be dead released emotions that she had supressed for along time. And her eyes began to water.

"Please Shinji, don't abandon me. Don't leave me, like everyone else has..." Asuka sobbed quietly.

-----------

There, another chapter finished. I would personally like to make an apology to Worldmage, and thank him, I didn't mean to sound like I only cared about getting praise. I really do care about my fic and I thank everyone who replied. Creative criticism is more useful that praise anyway.

My thanks go out to everyone who commented on my fic, those who liked it, and those who did not. Comments of any kind, help me become a better writer. Criticism helps improve my technique, praise increases my confidence, which I am lacking alot recently. And I assure you, nothing will stop me from continuing this fic... unless I break an arm or something. ^_^'

That's all for now,  
ShinRyuKen


	3. Memories

Your soft Touch - Part Three Your soft touch.

An Evangelion fanfiction by ShinRyuKen

Disclaimer: I don't own Eva or any of the characters, Gainax does... I think. I don't really pay much attention to these details. Anyhow, this fic is set during Episode 16, only the story is changed abit. Please excuse any OOCness, and Cheesiness, I'm feeling cheesy. ^_^;

Now, by popular demand...

Chapter 3 - Memories.

Asuka recalled when she found her mother hanging from the ceiling, a wide smile on her face. The doll which she had called Asuka had it's head torn off, and was lying on the ground beneath her. Asuka then recalled how her step mother and father rejected her, because she acted to grown up.

Asuka sighed frustratedly and tried to remove the thoughts from her mind. To hide them back where they came from. It hurt to much to remember it all again. Yet she knew it was true. Everyone she cared for left her, her Mother did. Her Step Mother did. Her Father did. Now Shinji was leaving her too.

Finally, after sitting there for several minutes with her eyes closed, Asuka looked up to see Rei Ayanami watching her, her expression seemed... curious.

"Why are you crying?" Rei asked.

"Back off Wondergirl." Asuka growled, swiping at her eyes.

Rei however did the exact opposite of what Asuka ordered and sat herself down next to Asuka, resting her hands down on the skirt of her school uniform. Asuka looked over at Rei and sighed in defeat, then closed her eyes again, and tried to think.

"You're worried about him, aren't you?" Rei asked.

"Who?" Asuka replied, though she knew who Rei was talking about.

"Ikari."

Asuka just nodded and rested her head in her hands, try to figure out what she did to deserve this. What Shinji did to deserve this...

"I am too." Rei claimed in the regular monotonous tone of voice.

Asuka looked at Rei out of the corner of her eyes. Rei did seem normal enough, other than the fact she had blue hair and red eyes. However, this young girl was far from normal. She knows very little of emotion or of the human soul. She is a calm spirit, passive, watchful. Asuka looked back at the floor and sighed. If Shinji had switched off everything except life support, he's been in there for about 12 hours. If not, then he's dead.

"Why do you care Wondergirl? You'd take your own life if you were ordered to, so why are you worried about Shinji!?" Asuka roared at Rei.

"I don't know..." Rei shrugged, then got up and walked away.

Leaving Asuka alone with her thoughts. Asuka looked around, nothing exciting to see. Afew food and drink dispensers, but nothing more. Asuka clenched her fists and scowled. She couldn't let the emotions get to her. It would only cause more pain.

More suffering.

She didn't need anymore of that.

Who would it be next? Misato? Kaji? Everyone she cared for died, or abandoned her. It wasn't fair! _"None of that matters! I have to be strong..."_ Asuka scolded herself. Then Asuka openned her eyes once more, to find that she was no longer in Nerv's mess hall. She was sitting in a darkened room, on a wooden chair. Her surroundings vast yet empty. Like a black abyss.

"W-where am I?" Asuka stuttered.

"Where do you want to be?" Rei's voice spoke from the surrounding nothingness.

"What the hell is this Wondergirl?!" Asuka shouted.

"This is nothing." Rei replied.

"You don't say..." Asuka's voice echoed with sarcasm.

"Where do you want to be?" Rei repeated.

"I want to be back at NERV dammit!" Asuka growled.

"Are you sure?"

"Is Shinji spineless!?"

"I'll take that as a no."

"IT WAS A YES!"

Asuka fumed, wishing that there were someone to glare at while yelling at them. Yelling at thin air made her feel kind of, silly. Finally she let out a sigh of resignation, and narrowed her eyes.

"Well!? What do you want!?" Asuka exclaimed out of frustration.

"You have to stop bottling up your emotions. Let them out, otherwise you'll only hurt yourself, until you no longer want to live." A different voice spoke, Misato's voice.

"I can't let me feelings out! I can't! No one will care about a poor little girl who cries all the time!" Asuka yelled, "I'd be just as bad as Shinji!"

"Asuka, you have to stop it..." came Misato's voice.

"Do it for yourself..." Hikari's voice spoke next.

"And if not for yourself, do it for him." Rei's voice again.

Asuka closed her eyes and waited for it to all go away. _"It just a dream,"_ Asuka told herself, _"Just a dream..."_ Asuka opened her eyes again and there she was, back in the mess hall of NERV. She let out a sigh of relief, adjusted her Auburn coloured hair, and wiped at her eyes.

_"I can do this, I'm Asuka Langley Souryu and nothing can stop me. Especially not some stupid shadow! You can do this Asuka. Do it for yourself. Do it for Shinji..."_ Asuka thought, her usual determined look returning. Along with that glint in her eyes that said 'Look out, Asuka is comin' to get you.'

48 hours later...

Asuka woke up and groaned, she couldn't even remember the last time she had slept in this late. Lucky for her it was a Sunday. Asuka let out various groaning and grunting sounds as she climbed out of bed and stretched a little, then decided she had better go have a shower.

Shinji too was in still in bed, however he was far from asleep, ever since he arived home from the hospital he had difficulting getting to sleep. The images and voices he saw while inside the Angel haunted him, and he hadn't spoken to Asuka since. Not a single word.

Asuka let out a sigh of relief as she stepped out of her warm relaxing shower, her body still drenched with water, individual droplets slowly running down her flawless figure. Asuka quickly reached for a towel and began to dry herself off, her thoughts drifting to Shinji, why had he been acting so strange? No matter, he'd come around soon.

After drying herself thoroughly and getting changed into her yellow dress Asuka walked out into the lounge room and spotted Misato lying on the couch.

"'Afternoon Misato!" Asuka said in an eerily cheerful tone.

"Huh? Why are you so cheerful Asuka?" Misato questioned.

"No reason. Say, has Shinji come around yet?" Asuka asked, her tone changing a little.

Misato just shook her head and turned her eyes back to the television. Asuka narrowed her eyes and started off in the direction of Shinji's room, then openned the door and walked in.

"Time to get up." Asuka said calmly.

No response.

"I said get up, baka." Asuka growled.

Still now response.

"I meant now you know!" Asuka was almost yelling now.

"... Asuka?" Shinji finally spoke.

"What?" Asuka's tone settled a little.

"You don't really love me, do you?" Shinji asked.

"Huh? Wha-" Asuka began.

"No Asuka, don't lie to me. Get out. Now." Shinji spoke, his eyes begining to water.

"But-" Asuka tried to speak again.

"Get out damn you!" Shinji sobbed into his pillow.

Asuka's eyes lowered, her lips quivering. She felt dead inside, like someone had just pierced her heart with a knife, that someone was Shinji. Asuka turned and ran out of the room, and into her own, then huddled up on her bed, her legs tucked in, her head in her knees. Slowly she drifted asleep. Afew hours later she awoke at the sound of Misato opening the door.

"Do you love him?" Misato asked.

"Ofcourse I do!" Asuka replied instantly.

"Do you? Really?"

"YES!"

"Why do you love him?"

"He's kind... and he's... he's so like me."

"How is he like you?"

"I don't know..."

"You both run away from the truth."

"Maybe..."

"Does he love you?"

"No."

"What makes you think that?"

"I don't deserve to be loved, I'm worthless."

"Not so."

"..."

"Just believe in yourself Asuka." 

Misato turned around and left closing the door behind her. Asuka faded into a deep, yet disturbed sleep, full of horrible nightmares. While she was fumbling around in her bed, Shinji peeped around the side of the door to look in on her, only to hear her say something very unexpected,

"I love you Shinji..."

-----------

Ahhh, I finally had the time to finish this! Boy this was fun to write. I'm trying to keep it as in character as possible while still making it possible to have a relationship type thing. It's not easy.

I'm eager to recieve tips, comments, declarations of love, or flames, on this fic, and if I don't get any, that's still cool, I'll just write better next time. Or die trying. :P

That's all for now,  
ShinRyuKen


End file.
